


By the Lake

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily ans Regulus have a date by the Black Lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) **rarepair_shorts**  Trick or Treat 2012 Fest.

Lily reached the Blake Lake slightly out of breath. She had gone to meet Regulus and had been delayed by the Marauder’s.

  
“Regulus.” Lily called.

  
“I thought you weren’t coming.” He said walking towards her, stopping only when he could see her face.

  
“The idiots decided to let Cornish Pixies loose in the common room and left me to capture them and clean up. I’m going to kill the person who gave them to Potter.” She said growling slightly.

  
“Seems as if they haven’t listened to a word either of us have said.” He said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

  
“I just wish they could leave us alone.” Lily said sighing.

  
“I know what you mean, but they’re only doing it because they care.”

  
“I know.” Lily sighed again.

  
Let’s forget them for the minute,” Regulus said kissing her forehead, “I overheard a couple of my housemates say that they used to toast marshmallows on a fire for Halloween when they were at home, and thought we could make a date of it.”

  
“That sounds good. Where is the fire?” Lily asked.

  
“It’s set up over here.” Regulus replied leading her away from the lakes edge towards the Forbidden Forest.

  
There was a small pile of wood with two chairs next to it, a set of skewers, and a large bag of marshmallows.

  
“I know it’s probably not what you’re used to but-”

  
Regulus was cut off as Lily kissed him.

  
“It’s perfect.” She said smiling.

  
  



End file.
